Winter Wonderland
by Story Writer 34
Summary: Lizzie Gordon's Wild child,Rose,went through alot of stress to catch her love.But when they got married he died less than a month later!She closed herself off to love again...until she met him.Includes all your favorite LM characters...and their children!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Getting To Know You  
  
''Rose!Let's go!''Lizzie Gordon called upstairs.Lizzie was calling to her daughter.Almost twenty years ago she had married her childhood sweetheart,David Gordon,and Rose was the proof of their strong love.  
  
''Mom!I'm coming.Listen, i'm not a kid anymore.Sheesh,i'm nineteen!'' Rose exclaimed.Rose took after her mother.She had natural blonde hair that swept past her shoulders and cascaded down her back.Her hazel eyes stared intently down at her mother from the stairwell.  
  
''I know,sweetheart.But we're going to be late!''Mrs.Gordon smiled at her daughter.She noted Rose's too-tight shirt and too-tight jeans,but didn't bother saying anything.Lizzie hadn't dressed much differently in her teenage years.  
  
''Who cares?It's only a party.I mean...I'd like to go,it's just...Well,a party.And it start's in 15 minutes!''Rose exclaimed.She actually did want to go to the party, even if it was a boring gathering of her mothers co-workers.At least it was something to do.  
  
''Yes Rosemary, we have to get there in 15 minutes.Now,come quickly.''Lizzie laughed and motioned her to the door.They both hopped in the sleek 1968 mustang Lizzie drove after forcing Rose out of the drivers seat.Lizzie was proud of her car,it was a wedding present from her parents and she kept good care of it.There was no way she was going to let her teenage daughter drive it.  
  
When running late,it always takes longer to get somewhere.After seemingly long trip, the Gordon girls arrived at Lizzie's office.''Kessler and Waltz,attorneys at Law.''Rosemary stepped out of the car and walked with her mother inside the city building.She noticed her Best friend,Elizabeth Craft standing by her mother,Miranda.She walked over and greeted her.''Hey Eliza what's up?''  
  
Despite being Best Friends,Eliza was secretly jealous of Rose's complexion and beauty.She simply forced a smile on and delt with it,always supressing the strong emotions.Rose had been dying to talk to Eliza about something ever since she thought of it.She pulled her away from her mother and whispered something in her ear.Eliza gasped.''Rosemary Sydney Gordon!No way?Really?''She giggled at the gossip.  
  
''Don't you?'' Rosemary flushed.  
  
Eliza answered,''No,well,yes.But not sex!Ew!How could you even think that?''Eliza stuck a finger playfully down her throat and pretended to gag.  
  
''What?I think he's cute.''Rosemary shyly glanced over at Scott,the very cute son of her mothers boss.She noticed him coming in the door.He was perfect in her eyes.Everyone knew the two liked each other,but neither was courageous enough to make a move.  
  
Just then a suave voice entered the conversation.''Hey ladies,what's happening?''It was Elizabeth's twin brother,Stephen.Stephen had a very public crush on Rose and constantly hitting on her.It was flattering but Rose felt nothing for him.She considered him just a good friend,annoying, but trustworthy.  
  
''Oh,nothing.''She answered.She looked up and noticed Scott was walking in their general direction.Not willing to face him that night,she quickly said, ''Hey,I'm gonna go get some air,anyone wanna join me on a walk?''Elizabeth and Stephen agreed and the trio wandered out onto the sidewalks of late night New York City.  
  
They walked for almost half an hour before heading back inside.Their parents collected them and the party dispersed rather quickly.  
  
The day after the work party,Rose was invited to a real party,one with fellow collage boys and a very large hot tub.It was Eliza's guest house a rather large cabin in the back of the family property.The Craft family had always been rather well off,but having a mother who was a lawyer and a father who was a model kept a steady cash flow around.  
  
Rose was getting ready for the big dance party when her father interrupted her zoning out time.''You're having quite a week,huh?''David Gordon smiled at his daughter.After only a few years as an overprotective father he had decided nothing would keep his daughter from being what she wanted,so he loosened up and tended to be a pretty cool guy.He figured she would have to learn things the hard way if he didn't want her to get really rebellious.  
  
''Well a work party isn't much to brag about,but at least I actually have plans.Hey where's Belle?''Belle was Rose's sister.She was only fifteen,but the family similarity was obvious.Belle was short for Isabella,a name that originated back in their mother's High School career and had promptly stayed there,but Belle seemed to take the same name and run with it.Belle was beautiful as her name implied,if only in a unique way,and despite the age difference, the two girls get along well.  
  
David contemplated her question and answered,''In her room,doing homework I suppose.Or maybe talking to her friends,or planning how to catch a guy at school and lock him in the Janitors closet along with herself and-''He was cut short by Rose suddenly standing.Replying frankly she motioned to her father.''Okay,okay!Too much information!Okay,now,bye.I need to get ready.''She pushed her father out lightly,David grinned as Rose shut the door.  
  
Just then her cell phone rang.She picked it up and answered as she always did,''Jewish mob,which hitman would you like?''She knew she should act a bit more adult-like,but she couldn't help goofing off occaisionally.  
  
''Hi,uh,Rose?''A nervouse male voice replied.She stared.The voice was familar,but there was no way Scott could have gotten her number.It must have been Eliza!She was going to get a talking to if anything happened.  
  
''Yes?''She stuttered  
  
The voice replied,''It's Scott Kessler.''Confirming Rose's suspicions,she sat on her bed as he continued.''Um,well,I was wondering...You're going to Elizabeth's party,right?Well of course you are,you guys are, like,best friends,why wouldn't you go?Stupid,answering my own questions.Well,I've never been to her parties before and i'm nervous.Man,I souldn't have said that.Oh no,i'm rambling.Do you want to come to the party with me?''He asked hopefully.  
  
Rose was distracted by Scott's mile-a-minute speech.He was certainly not as smooth as his father.Daniel Kessler was a smooth talker and one of the best Lawyers in New York City.She did happen to hear Scott's last question,however,and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime of silence,she managed to squeak out,''Yes.''She heard a large sigh on the other end.  
  
''Okay,then.All pick you up at seven.''She could almost hear is gorgeus smile.  
  
''Wonderful,'' She sighed.''See you then!'' As soon as they both hung up Rose jumped from her bed and let out a loud squeal.  
  
''Rose dear,what's going on up there?''Her mother yelled upstairs.Rose ran down and explained everything to her mother,who was sitting at the kitchen counter with her husband.''Scott Kessler,mom!Scott Kessler!Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!''  
  
Her mother laughed.''Danny was quite the looker when I was in school.''David raised an eyebrow and scoffed as Lizzie continued.''Just, don't get me fired,and have a nice time.''She smiled.''When will he be here?''  
  
''Oh my gosh!He'll be here at seven!''She exclaimed,noticing the kitchen clock flashing five thirty.  
  
Lizzie gaped and pushed her daughter towards the stairs.''Go get ready!''  
  
David finally spoke up,''Go talk to Belle!she just got a new wardrobe.On my credit card of course.''He said the last bit rather witheringly.Rose ran straight to her sister's room.The two were about the same size and constantly shared clothes.Belle had a bit darker side to her, dressing in dark reds and blacks,but those were the perfect type of mysterious outfits she needed for dances and parties.Explaining the situation to Belle,the two set to work on dressing up Rose.  
  
At seven o'clock sharp the doorbell rang through the Gordon household.Lizie answered the door and greeted the visitor.''Nice to see you again,Scott.Have fun at the party.Rose will be down in a minute.''  
  
Scott stood in the doorway,waiting for Rose to come down the stairs.He was incerdiably nervous,but when he saw his date float down the staircase,smiling at him, he knew everything would be alright.Rose looked gorgeous in her outfit.Her black fishnet sleeves flared out past her elbows.The tight black jeans that matched accented her every curve.Scott noticed how beutiful her naturally wavy hair was.She had the top pulled back,letting some pieces fall to frame her face.He was so happy.  
  
''You look wonderful.''He told her.She blushed and the two began to leave.  
  
''Make good decisions,sis!''Isabella teased her.Rosemary smiled sarcastically and swept out of the house,lightly shutting the door.  
  
The party had all the right elements.The Craft guest house was decorated with white lights, and the hot tub was filled with party people.Rose and Scott mingled with each other,but they hadn't danced yet.Rose finally spotted Elizabeth and excused herself to run over to her Best Friend.The two could be seen squealing and gossiping for quite a while.Rose finally decided to find Scott again,and noticed him out on the empty patio.  
  
She approached him and lightly touched his shoulder.He turned to her and smiled.''Would you dance with me?''As a slow song began to play.they danced,almost magically,out there on the patio for the rest of the night.They were the only people at the party,or so they felt.Neither noticed a hurt face staring at them from the shadows.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE  
  
R/R if you like it! 


	2. The Kiss

Chapter Two- The Kiss  
  
''This is my favorite song!'' Rose exclaimed with delight.''Oh really?Well do you want to dance?...Again?'' He asked with a slight smile.''Of Course!'' She rested her head on his broad chest for the second time that night.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way I watch the sunlight dance across your face and i've Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze When i'm lying wrapped up in your arms The whole world just fades away The only thing I hear Is the beating of your heart  
  
What Rose was so tempted to do right then was kiss him,but wouldn't that be a little to...forward or something?She didn't know--she didn't care.But she did what she did.She leaned in and kissed him passionetly.They were on the patio-were people watching?Oh God I hope not! Rose thought abruptedly.What if people teased her?What if Stephen was watching?Would he get jealous since he already had a crush on her, and start flying all over the place, yelling and screaming?She pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on her and Brett and the soft music playing.NOT Stephen, yelling and screaming.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe It's washing over me And suddenly i'm melting into you There's nothing left to prove baby all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch The slow and steady rush Baby, isn't that the way that loves suppose to be? I can feel you breathe Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up As all the walls come tumbling down I'm closer than i've ever felt before and I know And you know There's no need for words right now  
  
Did I just see something? Rose thought, she thought she saw a shadow dart across the Veranda and into the Cabin.But nah,probobly my eyes just playing tricks on me.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe It's washing over me And suddenly i'm melting into you There's nothing left to prove Baby all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch The slow and steady rush baby, isn't that the way that loves suppose to be? I can feel you breathe Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch The slow and steady rush Baby, isn't that the way that loves suppose to be? I can feel you breathe Just breathe  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way.  
  
They pulled away.Rose was feeling more embarrased than she ever felt before.But she was so tempted.''I..i'm so sorry!'' She gasped and went to find Eliza.  
  
''You know Eliza?I'm really, truely sorry, but you know?I have to be going.You know my mom.So all see you tomorrow,right?'' Rose asked, he hoped her voice didn't sound so high-pitched as she thought it did.'' 'Course.But,Who will drive you there?It's not that far away,but,with those shoes you got on, it would have to hurt.'' In some weird way, Eliza sounded like Rose's mother.  
  
''I will.'' Scott volunteered.Rose had something to say to him.''Hey, guess what?Why don't I drive you, Rosemary?'' Stephen scowled at Scott.''Thanks Stephen!'' She smiled, ''But no thanks.Maybe next time?'' She walked out with Scott.  
  
''Listen i'm really sorry about-''She tried to apoligize, but it didn't come out right.''Look, I enjoyed it.'' ''T'ya right!Who knows?You might already have a girlfriend.I shouldn't have done that.'' She dared him not too look him straight in the eye.He sighed.''Yeah, I guess I do.But only if she'd have me.'' He looked at her.She was lost for words.''You..you do?Whats her name?'' ''Well, her names...Rosemary Sydney Gordon.'' He smiled.She blushed.He was wanting her to be his girlfriend?Wow, who would have thought?But..we do make a great couple togther, She mused.She loved the idea of her and Scott together.''Ahem?'' Someone coughed behind them.''Stephen?'' Why was Stephen suddenly everywhere they went?''Listen Rose?I need to talk to you-'' He shot a look at Scott.''-Alone.''He added.He grabbed her hand and led her away from Scott.''What the hell do you think your doing?'' She cried, wriggling out of his grasp.''Saving your life.'' ''From what?Someone I happen to love?!''She exclaimed.''Who is that then?Him?'' Stephen was asking her trick questions.''Yes, who else?'' ''What about someone who loves you?You just danced with the guy and feel head over heels!'' ''You..you were spying on us?!'' She gasped.He stuttered some.''Well I...you see...I..'' ''How dare you!'' She spun on her heels, outraged.  
  
''Hey, is everything alright?'' Scott asked, concerend.''Everythings fine!Can you please take me home now?'' She said cooling down a little.''Alright.''  
  
As soon as they got home, Rose thanked him in a ''kissing'' matter.''Thank you so much.'' She whispered.''No problem, as long as I get to be with you.'' She smiled.''Merry Christmas.'' She walked inside.As soon as she got to the door, she found it was snowing out.''Oh wait!'' He called.''Whats your favorite christmas song?'' Scott asked.''Um...Winter Wonderland!'' He smiled.She walked inside and shut the door.''Good night?'' Belle asked with a smirk.''Wonderful night!'' Belle saw the twinkle in Rose's eyes and smiled suspiciously. 


	3. Hiding A Secret Times 2

Chapter Three-Hiding A Secret times 2  
  
The next morning Rose woke up.It was officially Christmas Eve!She could NOT wait.''Morning Sunshine!'' Her mother called happily, Rose rolled her eyes.sometimes her mother could forget that she was Nineteen, not Six!She hated to be called, ''Sunshine'' and ''honey Bee'' and ''Buttercup'' Well, maybe buttercup...but she hated to be called six-year-old nicknames.  
  
''Oh come on, Rose!It's the holidays.Fatten up!'' Belle threw a hand to her mouth,''Whoops.I meant...lighten up?'' Rose looked at her disbelievingly.''What?Accidents happen.Oh what?Little Ms.Perfect never makes any mistakes?So tipical Rose!'' Belle grabbed a peice of bread and ran around the house like a Wild Thang and Rose chased her.  
  
''Settle down you two!You don't want to fall in your mothers gar-'' Too late.They crashed down in Lizzie's Rose Garden with a loud ''THUD!'' They were squeling with laughter.  
  
''Ok!Get in the house.'' Lizzie kept her temper down.''Sorry.'' They both apoligized.''It's alright.Go get cleaned up, your full of mulch!'' ''I get the shower first!'' Rose ran into the bathroom and locked the door.''Great,'' Belle muttered,'' Now I have to wait about Three hours just for little miss perfect to get a COLD shower, and doing that, trying to take mulch out of her: Oh so...silky smooth skin!'' Belle said sarcastically.''Don't think I heard that!'' Rose exclaimed.''Whoops-- again.''  
  
After they got cleaned up, Scott came for Rose.''Ok all be out for a while!'' She yelled to her mother.''Chow!'' She added.  
  
''Oh my god, it is so good to see you again!'' Rose exclaimed kissing Scott.''Couldn't have said it better myself.'' ''So, did you see Elizabeth?'' She delibratly left out Stephen.'' Oh yeah I did.She totally found out about us.'' Rose smiled.''Go figure.She totally found out about us when we weren't even dating!'' Scott laughed and kissed Rose some more.''I love you, do you know that?'' Scott said.''Of course I do!If I didn't than you wouldn't be kissing me already!''  
  
They arrived at the Craft House.Rose rang the doorbell.Miranda answered it and smiled.''Hello Rose.'' She greeted them.''Hi Mrs.Craft, is Elizabeth home?'' Rose asked.Miranda's face glowed for some reason.''She went out, earlyer this morning.'' She told them.''Um, is something wrong, Mrs.Craft?Your..why..your glowing!'' Rose suddenly laughed in spite of herself.''Well, Rose.I'm expecting!'' ''Oh My God!Your pregnant?Does Eliza know, does..does..does Stephen?'' She said Stephen not that enthusiastically.''Well they don't know yet.But you can tell Lizzie!'' Miranda said.''Well, congradulations Mrs.Craft.'' Scott finally spoke up.''Thank you Scott.'' She smiled, the glow never leaving her face.''Well I must go tell my mother.What Scott says, Congradulations!'' They walked away.  
  
''I'll tell my mother after.Let's find Eliza!Oh and Scott?If we do find her, do not tell her anything!About her mothers pregnancy, alright?Do not even bring that Baby subject up.'' Rose warned him.''Alright.Just act...normal.'' Rose smiled.I can do that, She thought.''Is that her?With your ex?Whats his name....um....Oh!Travis Sculler.'' He said, even though he was her boyfriend, he sounded pretty uneasy.''Oh my god!I absolutly despise that man!He could hardly ever be called a Man!More like a mouse.'' She shivered.She heard giggling and sweet talk.''Ahem?Excuse me?'' Eliza jumped, her face red beet.''Whats going on here?'' Rose demanded.''Listen Rose,me and Travis we....''  
  
Like it? TO BE CONTINUED....... What do you think will happen?I'll post the fourth chapter up since I got Two new reviews~!Oh yeah, thanks! 


	4. Finding Out

Chapter Four- Finding Out  
  
''Whats going on here?'' Rose Demaded.''Listen Rose, me and Travis we...well...we...were getting married!'' She said soberly, but with great effort saying what she said.''Oh my god!You are not serious.My ex?Oh wait...you are.Elizabeth Craft, How dare you!'' ''Listen, Broad-'' Travis was getting SO BAD on Rose's nerves.''Listen you so-called THING!You can just kiss my ass than bad talk me.You were the lousyest Boyfriend, further more Fiancee!'' She smiled a know-it-all smile.He frowned.''You said you wouldn't tell a soul as long as I lived.'' He said, getting mad.''Well the truth slipped out!'' She smiled, about to leave.''And Elizabeth Craft?One week from your wedding he'll...lets just say...he'll THROW you in bed.'' She smiled, Travis frowned, he looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind, then changed his mind again and said it:''Well lets just say that I was a different man back then.'' He puffed out his chest.''Travis?You need mental help, you are too proud.'' She spun on her heel and he blurted,''Ya well member the hotel?'' He was aggrivated.''That was you.Now stop before I go in Time travel mode and actually go through with the wedding,goodbye and good redins!'' She smiled to herself.  
  
''What was that all about?'' Scott asked when he catched up with her.''Listen, Scott?That was in the past.No one knew about it.That was then this is now, lets just concentrate on us.Alright?'' She gave him a sad smile.''I was young and foolish-'' She hestitated,''-and I thought no one loved me.'' He looked at her, astonished.''But I love you!'' She smiled.''I know you do but back then I had a major crush on you and you were dating Whats-her-face and I was dating Alex, the hot guy that everyone liked?Well girls anyways.But, then I found him in bed with another girl and we broke up.Then Travis came along and asked me out.Okay so we dated, and then he proposed to me.I told him to give me some time, and well I thought no one loved me like I want them too.All my boyfriends cheated, so I said yes to Travis.One week from our wedding he..he wanted me in bed.Well see I was kind of drunk from the night before,''-She blushed, he just nodded and kissed her as her tears stained her face-''And well he got what he asked for.Anyways, luckly I didn't get pregnant but I couldn't go on marrying someone I didn't love.So I broke up with him.'' She sniffed.''The End of my oh-so fairy tale life.'' ''Now I'm in love with you.'' She smiled and wiped her eyes.'' And this time, it's for real.'' ''I know.''  
  
''Well thanks for taking me home.'' Rose said that night.He kissed her.''Oh before I forget,'' He pulled out a present and the tag read:  
  
To: My beloved Rose  
Yours Truely, Scott  
  
She smiled.''Thank you.'' she frowned.''I never gave you a present, though.'' She said.''Yes you did.'' She still frowned.''I did?What?'' ''You gave me your heart.You let me into your life, and thats all I wanted for christmas.'' She smiled.''Oh and,'' He hestitated,''And I got you anoter present.But all give it to you on New Years Eve when the clock strikes Midnight, alright?'' She looked at him amazed.''How do you do it?'' She laughed and kissed him.''Oh I have my ways.''  
  
''You're home!'' Lizzie laughed.''Mom, Mirandas pregnant.'' She tried to say it simply.Lizzie dropped the mug she was holding and shreds of glass flew everywhere.''Congradulations to her.'' David just walked in.''And..Elizabeths married, to..my ex.'' She scowled.''Oh that Travis guy?I did not like him.''Lizzie picked up the remainings of the glass.''Yeah, I just found out.'' ''I bet you were mad.''Belle smiled.''I wish I saw your face!'' Belle exclaimed.  
  
Do you like it so far?There's still more to come! 


	5. Merry Christmas!

Chapter Five- Merry Christmas!  
  
''Rosemary, Rosemary!Wake up it's Christmas!'' Came a soft little girls voice.There jumping up and down was the sweetest little Four year old, Sophy was her name.It was Uncle Matt's and Aunt Melina's daughter.''Hi Sophy.You here to spend the holidays with me?'' Rose asked.''Oh yeah, I couldn't wait.Daddy said I was flying out of my seat I wanted to see you so bad.I reely like you.'' Sophy smiled proudly.''Yes, I like you to.Now c'mon munchkinand we can open some presents!'' Rose picked Sophy up and brought her downstairs along with the rest.  
  
''Hi.Where's Uncle Matt and Aunt Melina?'' Rose asked once they got down the stairs.''Well, sweety they had to go to this Christmas dinner at their friends' and they asked if we could look after Sophy for a few days.'' ''A few days?!'' Belle exclaimed, she didn't like kids.''Yes, their friends live in Moncton.'' ''Moncton?!'' Sophy copied what Belle said with a slight giggle.''Yes, Moncton.Now lets open presents.''  
  
''Oh my god!'' Rose squeled as she opened the present from Sophy, so the card read.''A karaoke machine?'' She smiled.''Well, when your in your room, I always hear you sing along to the radio so I thought, why not?You love to sing so I--sorry--Sophy got you that.'' Lizzie smiled as Rose beamed.''Thanks so much Soph.'' She smiled and hugged the little blonde.  
  
She got tons of stuff.Scott got her a Karaoke tape with the song--you guessed it-- Winter Wonderland.  
  
Rose took Sophy out and met up with Scott.''Who's this?'' He asked with a smile.''This is my Cousin, Sophy McGuire.Sophy, why don't you say hello to my boyfriend, Scott Kessler?'' She smiled as Sophy said, ''Hi Mr.Kessler my names Sophy i'm four years old.'' Sophy held out six fingers and Rose put down two.''My parents told me to be polite but it gets tiring saying ''Hello mrs.peabody goodby mr.ghram.So can I please call you Scott?Or Scott Kessler???'' She asked,Rose didn't know Sophy could talk so fast.''Of course, Sophy.''Scott smiled at the four year old.''Merry Christmas.'' Scott smiled at Rose.''Merry Christmas.'' Rose echoed and kissed Scott while Sophy just stood there, still as a statue.''C'mon Sophy.'' Scott picked her up and Sophy giggled. ::.My god Scott is good with kids.:: Rose thought.::.I hope I have some when I REALLY get married.:: Rose mused on the thought.She liked it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I DO NOT OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!! 


	6. Proposal

Chapter Six- Proposal  
  
Six days past from Christmas and the McGuires weren't home yet.It was officially New Years Eve, and Sophy was hyper.''Are we going to have new years cake?'' She asked jumping up and down.''I'm not sure,Sophy.Why don't you ask Lizzie?She's the maid here.'' He smiled and Winked at his wife.''Maybe Sophy.''  
  
''Mom!I'm going out.All be back later.'' Rose exclaimed.''Alright, would you mind taking Sophy with you?'' Lizzie handed her over.Sophy clung to Rose like glue.''All right you.Do you want me to carry you?'' Sophy nodded.''Alright then.Who do you want to see?'' Sophy put a finger to her chin in a thinking matter.''Mr.Kessler pleeze.'' ''Alrighty then.Oh look, it's Elizabeth.let's ignore her and go see Scott, okay?'' Sophy nodded and kissed Rose on the cheek.''Soph?What was the for?'' Rose laughed.''I like you Rosemary.Your reely pretty.Your the prettiest girl I know, and your like a sister to me.'' Elizabeth heard this and scowled.  
  
''Hi Mr.Kessler is Mr.Kessler home?'' Sophy asked,then clamped a hand to her mouth and said, ''Sorry I meant is Scott home?'' Sophy said.''Um, I don't think...'' ''Sophy.The names Sophy, pleezed to meet you.'' She shook his hand and pointed to Rose.''I'm with her.'' ''Oh I see.Scott is out.But if you look around you might find him.'' He informed them.''Thank you very much.'' Rose said and hustled Sophy to get going.  
  
''Couldn't find your boyfriend?'' Stephen asked following them, Elizabeth following.''Listen bud, Rosemary is taken.Get Lost!'' Sophy put a hand in front of Stephens face.''Couldn't have said it better my self, little one.'' ''Okay listen you hate me, and Elizabeth-'' ''You betcha!'' Rose said, and didn't even look at them.''-But we're sorry.'' Stephen apoligized.''Sorry, no apoligizes accepted.No will you please go?!'' She turned around and walked home.''Just forget it.'' Elizabeth muttered.  
  
That night it was Eleven fifty one.So close to midnight.They were at Lizzie's friends wedding.Rose was out on the belcany with Scott.''You said you had something for me?'' Rose asked.''Yes I did in Five...-Rose joined along-''Four...Three...two...one...Happy New Year!'' Rose jumped up and kissed Scott.''Okay here it goes...''Scott hesitated, then got down on one knee.''Rosemary Gordon?I love you so much, and I always did.And that's why I'm doing this now-'' He said sincerely-''Rose?Will you marry me?'' Rose looked pale, Her mind flashed back to her first wedding, with Travis.::.It won't be like that.This will be the best wedding ever!.:: She told herself.''Yeah, I guess I will!'' She flung her arms around Scott and prayed what she thought, would come true.  
  
''I'm so happy, that you proposed.I mean we havn't dated long, about a few days but...are you sure?'' Rose looked at him.''Of course I am!I mean, a few weeks.But Rose, I don't want to wait any longer, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.I want you to be the last person, I kiss.'' He kissed her.''I know but, our parents...'' she trailed off.''I know, we'll wait.In a few weeks, say Two?We will tell them.But,'' He hesitated,''Try to keep it a secret until then?'' He looked hopeful.''Of course!Two weeks we will tell them....''  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER........  
  
''Mom, Dad?I have big, very big news for you.Oh, and Belle.'' She added, she knew they would take this awfully.''You guys?I'm getting married!'' She held out the ring and Belle gasped.''Oh my little girl!Congradulations!Oh, my little baby girl is all grown up!'' Totally the opposite.They took it perfectly, as if they've been waiting for it her whole life!''Wow.I'm glad you guys took it so well.'' She said aloud.''But we knew you guys were meant for each other!'' Belle squeled and hugged her sister tightly.''Even if we only dated a few weeks?'' She asked.''Of course!You guys knew each other for practically your whole life!'' Lizzie said.''What?'' Now Rose was confused.''Don't you remember?When you were little you guys used play with each other.A few years after, Scott moved away.The past three years he has come back.You..don't remember, do you?'' Rose shook her head.''So you guys have alot of planning to do.Like when the wedding will be, where the wedding will be, music a whole bunch of stuff like that!'' Belle exclaimed.''And who your maid of honour will be, all those bride maids, who will attend!'' Rose groaned.''I'm going to get Scott.'' She muttered.She walked out and went over to his house to call for him.  
  
''Scott?'' She muttered.''What?'' He asked with a smile.''I'm thinking, this wedding is hard!'' She flopped on the grass.''Well...who will attend?Family friends?Old boyfriends?'' He smiled and Rose scowled.''Well let's make a list!'' They got into writing and talking Vice versa.They didn't notice two people behind them.''Hi.'' They both said inm unison.They scared Rose and she screamed.''Hey!It's only us!'' Stephen and Elizabeth.Rose got up and walked away, Scott behind her.''Listen, don't get all freaked up about it, alright?'' He said softly.''Yeah, yeah, I know.But why do they have to follow us always?'' She looked at him.''We have got to do this privately alright?'' She kissed him lightly.  
  
''A wedding?Whos getting married other then Eliza?'' Stephen asked figiting with the papers.''Stephen Craft!'' She exclaimed with horrer.''Step away from those papers, you hear?'' he did.She walked over to the papers, but Stephen noticed the ring on her finger.''Oh, my god.'' Elizabeth exclaimed with utter astonishment.''What?'' She blushed.''Who on earth are you getting married to?'' Stephen said.''Hmmm?Oh,um...Scott.'' She pulled her hand away.''What?!'' Stephen and Eliza gasped in unison.''Rosemary?Right now, alone.Come.'' Elizabeth demanded.  
  
''What?'' Rose said.''how could you?'' Elizabeth cried.''What?Marry Scott?You don't want to see me happy, do you?You think your all high-and- mighty because you got proposed to by some loser, don't you?Well stop!'' Rose exclaimed.''I only said yes to Travis is because....I love Scott, also.'' Eliza finally said.''What?!'' Rosemary was irritated.''Yes, and now, you married him....so I have to give up, and marry Travis.But I do love Travis, but.....''She trailed off.''I know eliza, but you have what you have.Friends?'' Rose offered her friendship to Elizabeth.''Of course.''  
  
Okay, do you like it so far?The reason I'm kind of going fast is, well, There's a whole bunch more chapters, but do you really like it?R and R!!! 


	7. A Wedding Planned and A anonymous Threat

Chapter Seven-One Wedding Planned  
(And a anonymous threat)  
  
''Well,we're done.''Rose said.''Yes we are.I'll read who's attending, k?'' ''Alright!Shoot.'' Rose jumped up as he read the names:  
  
''Ok,um here they are:'' ''Mr. and Mrs.McGuire Belle Elizabeth Stephen Sophy Your aunt and uncle Your grandparents Um, my mom and dad My sister, Alexa my granparents my aunt and uncle and, our friends.''  
  
He finished.''A nice little wedding.Not to big, not to small.'' He smiled at his Fiancee.''Yeah, but, shouldn't we pick a wedding song?'' He still smiled.He replied: ''When we first met.'' She looked at him, then clued in, he wanted the song, they danced to at Eliza's party!''Alright, I think I can cope with that.'' DING DONG! Eliza was at the door.''Hi, do you have the wedding planned?'' She asked, ''Yup.'' Rose replied with a grin.Eliza's smile faltered.''Yeah, mine isn't.He's having second thoughts!'' She burst into tears.''Aw, c'mon Elizabeth.He loves you, he'll go through with it.'' Rose hoped what she said was true.''No he won't!He found someone else, I knew I was born to not be loved.'' Eliza was being a little too hard on herself.''That is not true!You take that back.'' All the happyness and delight, warmth, and lovingness was drained out of Rose's eyes.They were now dull, full of sadness for her friend.Elizabeth wiped her eyes.''Oh and I kinda found someone.His names Brad, he's a total hotty!'' Eliza giggled.''But, I still feel kind of dumb.'' Elizabeth sighed.''Well don't!'' Rose demanded.''Whatever!Bye.'' She walked out, slumped shoulders.  
  
''That son of a bitch.'' Rose kept saying, she told Scott, he felt the same way.''So when will the wedding be?'' Rose asked, shuffling through files of wedding stuff.''In one week?That will give us some time, I mean we all ready got The Cadorer for the food, and we have to make the invitations, we have people who got the songs and stuff done.We planned were we were going to have it.'' Scott said.''Yeah.'' DING RING DING! ''What was that?''' Rose jumped, surprised.''My PDA.'' He looked on it.''HAHAHAH!'' An evil laugh erupted the room.''What the hell?'' Rose looked on his PDA and screamed.It read:  
  
You Will NEVER EVER live to see your Honeymoon!!!!!  
  
Fake blood dripped off the PDA, Scott dropped it.Rose burst into tears and ran from the room.''My god.'' He looked at his PDA.Fear coursed through him. ::.This must be some joke.I mean, I will get to live my intire life with Rose,won't I?.:: He hoped he was right.  
  
''Rose?'' He searched for her through the whole house, and found her outside.''Were not getting married.'' She informed him.''Why?'' He asked softly.''Because, someone wants to kill you!'' ''3 weeks ago was New Years Eve.I proposed to you,and gave you my love.Now you want to ruin it?'' He asked solemnly.''Fine then, we'll go through with it!But, I just want you to know, I love you with my whole heart.'' She kissed him.''Same here.'' Now that we have this planned, let's.....go in the room for a while.'' She smiled and led him to the room, shut the door and locked it. 


	8. A Wedding Disaster! PART 1

Chapter Eight-Wedding Diasaster! Part one  
  
''Well, todays the day.'' Lizzie said when her it was time her first child was getting married.''Mom, i'm really nervous.'' Rose looked at her beautiful figure in the mirror.Covered in a snow white gown, her hair up and curled.''I know, I was too.But look at me and your father now?I mean Two children, and a life-long marrage.'' Lizzie smiled.''Yeah, I am lucky, arn't I?'' ''You certainly are.'' ::.Should I tell them?.:: Rose thought, she found out today that she was indeed, pregnant.With Scotts child.It was due in Nine months.::.Nah, maybe a few more, one more, week should top it off..::  
  
''Dah-dah-dah dah.'' Came the slow steady music.Rose clung tightly to her fathers arm.She was actually going through with this!  
  
''Dearly beloved.We are gathered here to day, to witness this man, and this woman, in holy matramony.'' The preacher said looking at his book and back up vice versa.  
  
''Scott Kessler?Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'' He asked.''I do.'' ''Rosemary Gordon?Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'' He said.She smiled.''I do.'' ''The rings please?'' ''Mr.Kessler?I believe you have something to say?'' The preacher stood silent.''This ring, is a circle.It has no end and no start, and that's my love for you.'' She smiled, and tears stained her face.He gently slid the ring onto her finger.''This ring is a circle.It has no end and no start, and that, is my love for you.'' She repeated.She put the ring on his finger and smiled.''Now, you may kiss the bride!'' The preacher smiled as Scott and Rose kissed.Everyone clapped and cheered.Stephen scowled at the sight and slid out of the chair and into the kitchen.  
  
Music surrounded everywhere.''It's over, were done.I'm Mrs.Scott Kessler now!'' She smiled and kissed Scott.''Did you tell them yet?'' He asked.She looked away.''No, not yet.Soon though.''His PDA sounded, he turned it off, the volume anyway.''Will the bride and groom please share this dance?Rose and Scott went on the dance floor and danced.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way  
  
It kept going on, and people just stood, admiring the couple.As soon as the song was over, there was an urgent message on his PDA that read:  
  
Hurry Kessler!In the kitchen, it's an Emergency!!!  
  
''Honey?I have to go in the kitchen for a sec,On my PDA it said it was an emergency.'' ''Alright, don't take long.''she kissed him passionetly.''Don't let go of me.'' She murmered.''After, alright?'' She nodded.''Oh god, Scott.I love you so much!'' she smiled.  
  
''Hello?'' He called in the kitchen.''Hello?What was the emergency?'' he looked around, no one.  
  
''Ah, you came!'' A voice drawled.''What?No why?Why!'' He backed away, the gun threatened to kill him.''You took her away from me.You will die in vain, and suffer the conciquinces when you steal someones girl!You will learn, to live without her, without anyone!'' the gun sounded off.Outside the kitchen, People screamed at the explosion.The killer made his way out the back door of the kitchen.  
  
Stephen walked through, everyone stared.''What?I left something in the car...I...I...had to go get.'' He said uneasy.Travis ran through the door Stephen just walked through.''Sorry, did I miss anything?My car broke down.'' His eyes flickered.''You weren't invited.'' Rose said.''I know, but I had to see my....ex.'' He smiled.She looked at him, ''Right.I'm going to see what's taking my husband so long.Rose walked over to the kitchen.''NO!'' Stephen and Travis screamed in unison.''Why?'' She smiled and walked in.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
Who do you think the killer is?Travis or Stephen or Elizabeth?I mean..**Hint Hint time:** Travis still loves Rose, can't you tell, so wouldn't he want Scott to be dead?And Stephen loves Rose, so wouldn't he want Scott to be dead?And Elizabeth, didn't she say she loved Scott also?And Rose already had him, so wouldn't she kill him, so no one could have him?Hmm?It's one of those three, so you review and tell me which one you think it is, and once youi tell me, i'll write the next chapter and reveal who the killer is!!!! 


	9. A Wedding Disaster! PART 2

Chapter Nine-A Wedding Disaster!PART 2  
  
''Why?'' She smiled and walked in.''AHHHHHHH!'' A loud, bloodcurdling scream erupted the Chapel.Everyone rushed in, and found Rose, kneeling over Scott a bullet in his chest, she was crying and kept yelling for an ambulance.''Honey?It's going to be fine.'' Lizzie tried to think of the best, but Rose's husband, more further her son-in-law is dead?''No mom!It won't.My husband is dead!'' She wailed.Belle crouched over her.  
  
''Sis?It'll be alright, I mean , he didn't die peaceful, but knowing how much you loved him....in his heart, when he thinks of you, it'll be peaceful.''Belle didn't know what to say, so she just babbled.''Oh, I guess.But what bastard would kill my husband?I...I mean...He would have some vengeance against him--or me.'' She sniffed.''I love you so much, Scott.'' She gave him a little kiss and ran from the kitchen.  
  
Stephen ran after.Elizabeth stopped him.''I know you killed him.'' She had hate in her eyes as she looked at her brother.''I just know it.'' He scowled.''No you don't.You don't have proof!'' He smiled.''It was you Stephen.You couldn't bear the thought of Scott marrying Rose, could you?I mean, You love her.'' He looked at her, hate flooding through his veins.''You just shut up about this Eliza, or guess what?There will be another death!'' He swept from the room.''That bastard you call my brother!'' She stormed after Rose.  
  
''It's over, it's all over!'' She sobbed on the balcany.Somehow, she felt Scott's presents.But when she looked around, no one was to be found.She could feel is warmth surrounding her, giving her strength to move on, but she denied it.''It's not over.'' Rose jumped, was that....Scott?No just Elizabeth.''It's not, I swear.'' She sat down and let the bride cry into her.''There will be others.'' Eliza tried to make sense to her.  
  
''Oh, come here Rose.I'll comfort you.'' Stephen just walked in, he stared at Eliza as if to say ''Don't you dare!Remember our little 'talk'?'' look.Rose pushed him away, ''No!I don't want you to comfort me, especially you at this moment Stephen!So just back off!!'' Stephen looked taken aback.''But Rose-'' He tried to talk but she refused.''NO!My husband is in there and you couldn't care a damn well less!'' She walk haughtily back inside and sat down, all the guests comforted her, and, she let them.But not him.''You, are not my brother, I refuse you to be called my brother!'' Elizabeth slapped him, and went to see Rose.  
  
Later on, Belle was feriously trying to get Rose to leave, but Rose denied.''Listen, Belle!Leave me alone i'm waiting for my husband, he had some important business and he is not back yet.Let me be.'' rose stood firmly in her spot, desperatly trying to get some blood stains off her white satin dress.but Rose didn't want to believe it was blood, her husbands mind you, she wanted to believe she spelt punch on her dress.''Honey?Your husbands dead.I'm terribly sorry, now go home and get some rest.'' Her aunt comforted her, her face pale.''No!Please!Just--'' She burst into tears and ran from the building.  
  
When they arrived back home, Rosemary wasn't the same.Without her beloved husband, she was nothing.Scott had made her really feel loved, whoever the bastard was who killed him, she'd make sure he'd go to hell.But Stephen was at the top of her suspect list, she erased Eliza's name, because even if she had a crush on Scott, she wouldn't kill him!the only two left were Travis, and Stephen.Stephen at the top, because he seemed so smug, when Scott was dead, and Travis wasn't invited, but he showed up.Too weird.But what would she do without Scott?The only thing left of him, not just his spirit, but his flesh and blood was.....the child that wasn't even born yet.  
  
She sighed and changed from her wedding dress, a few blood stains here and there.But, does that really matter right now?  
  
She threw the dress in the hamper and fell on her bed, hopeing she didn't hurt the baby.How long of this guiltyness would last?She wished she went with Scott, that SHE had gotten killed with him.Then it struck her, pure saddness.If she had died with Scott--then the baby would too!It wouldn't even be alive yet, and it'd die! She sobbed into her covers, her eyes red and wet from the tears.This really was a wedding disaster! 


End file.
